Confirmed
by GorgeousSmile
Summary: Collins is confused about his sexuality so Maureen helps him figure it out. AU high school fic, Oneshot, Rated M CollinsMaureen.


**This is really AU. It is set back in high school days...**

**I've been wanting to write a Collins/Maureen fic for a while...so I hope you enjoy. Rated M just incase...**

**I don't own anything! **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Confirmed

Collins paced around his bedroom carpet, his fingers nervously playing together as he waited for his best friend to come over. He needed to talk to someone, and who better to talk to than Maureen, she was always successful at make him feel better.

"Where is she?" He asked out loud, and then heard a knock on his door.

"Collins?" Maureen asked. "Your mom told me you were in here…"

"Yeah come in." Collins franticly said and opened the door for her.

Maureen grinned when her eyes landed on her best friend. "Hey sexy what's up!" she chirped and then did a flop on his bed.

Collins checked the hallway outside his bedroom to make sure no one was there, he then carefully shut the door and locked it, before turning around to face Maureen who was currently playing with a stand of hair.

"Should I cut my hair?" Maureen asked with a cocked eyebrow. "Mark says he likes it long…but I don't know that only made me want to cut it even more…"

"Um…yeah…no…I don't care." Collins said with a shake of his head. "Mo I need to talk to you about something important."

Maureen's attention quickly left her long, curly tresses, and turned completely towards Collins, the only person who was lucky enough to grab, and hold onto Maureen's attention for more than a minute.

"What is it?" Maureen asked as she repositioned herself so she was lying on her stomach with her feet happily kicking in the air.

Collins grabbed his computer chair and pulled it up next to his bed. He rested his chin in the palm of his hands, and stared at Maureen, not able to say a word.

Maureen waited for him to say something, but he just gazed at her. Finally unable to stand the awkward silence Maureen demanded him to talk "What is it?!"

"Okay…" Collins said while straightening out his back. "Um…I think…well…I don't know how to put this…" tears built up in his eyes, his hands now shaking. "Oh man Mo…this is hard…"

Maureen's face fell with concern, she never seen her friend act like this before, and she was scared. But she masked her concern with a caring smile and reached out placing a hand on his knee. "Just tell me…whatever it is I wont care…you're my best friend…I trust you more then Mark and he's my boyfriend…hell I love you more than I love my own parents."

Collins let out a small chuckle, his body somehow filling with reassurance. "Okay…I'm just going to say it. I've come to the conclusion, after thinking it over for almost an entire confusing year that I'm…well…I'm pretty sure…"

"Just say it!" Maureen said.

"I'm gay." Collins breathed his body now fully shaking as he waited for Maureen's reaction, but didn't wait long enough as he continued talking. "Well I say I am, but I don't know for sure…I mean I'm just so confused…I'm eighteen and I feel nothing for girls…but when I think of a guy…hot damn!" His lit up eyes however dropped when he realized Maureen still didn't respond.

Maureen sat there her eyes burrowing into him. "So that's what you needed to talk about?"

Collins slowly nodded not able to read her expression. "Yeah…"

"Well I'm clearly okay with it…you out of all people should know that I have a huge open mind." Maureen smirked. "And I'm proud of you for telling me…it takes guts…but just one thing…"

"What…" Collins cautiously asked.

"Am I the first person you told?" Maureen asked with seriousness.

"Yeah." Collins replied.

A smile tugged on Maureen's lips satisfied with his answer. "Aw…I really am your best friend!"

Collins chuckled, but they came to a stop and he soon went back into serious mode. "But I'm still confused about it…I mean I never really went further then a kiss with a girl… and I never kissed a guy."

Maureen nodded while she listened intently. "Well I'm not sure it really works that way. You either like guys, or you like girls, or you like both, I don't think you have to kiss someone to figure it out…you just sort of know. BUT!"

Collins watched as a smirk hit the diva's lips, he could see the wheels turning in her head, he was kind of scared of what she was thinking.

"I do have an idea…" Maureen grinned.

"What…" Collins asked slowly backing away.

"You can experience with me if you want…" Maureen offered. "I mean I'll let you go pass second base…maybe hit a home run…"

"Maureen." Collins warned. "I'm not going to have sex with you…you're my best friend."

"And what better way to figure out your sexuality confusion than with me!" Maureen pointed out; she then turned and lay on her back. "You can touch a boob if you want… see if you like them…"

Collins rolled his eyes. "I'm trying to tell you something serious and now you're turning it sexual…"

Maureen pouted. "I'm just trying to help."

"You have a boyfriend…" Collins said.

Maureen shrugged. "So it's just Mark he'll understand I'm trying to help you find yourself…now touch my boobs."

Collins sighed, he couldn't believe he was going to do this, it wasn't going to help with anything, but there he was moving on the bed next to his best friend, his hand slowly reaching out.

Maureen smiled and watched his hand float over her breast, and then with out warning she grabbed his wrist and placed it over her fabric covered breast for him. "You can squeeze them if you want…have fun."

Collins shifted uncomfortably and soon brought his other hand up, his eyes landing on Maureen. "You're okay with this?"

Maureen nodded. "Yeah…" she then wrapped an arm around his neck and pulled his head down, their lips inches apart. "Are you?"

"Mo…" Collins breathed a little scared of what his friend was going to do next.

"Just relax…" Maureen whispered and then attached her lips to his, slowly moving them together.

When the air was needed they both pulled away. Collins looked down towards a smiling Maureen. "You're a good kisser Collins."

Collins smirked this time he was the first one to start the kiss, his tongue sliding in pass Maureen's lips. Slowly his hand moved down to Maureen's hip, and then proceeded to sneak up her shit, and over her flat stomach coming to a stop under her bra.

"May I?" He asked, not wanting to do something Maureen didn't want to do.

"Don't ask just do whatever you need to do…" Maureen said before bringing him into another kiss.

A few moments later Collins was hovering over her body in between her legs, both of them shirtless.

"Are you sure about this?" Collins asked peering down into his best friend's eyes.

Maureen nodded with contentment, her fingertips tracing circles on his back. "I'm sure. But we don't have to keep going if you don't want…I mean if it's making you feel uncomfortable?"

"I'm fine." He honestly answered, he wasn't uncomfortable at all with Maureen, he actually couldn't wait to carry on, so he did by trailing his kisses down her neck, and across her collarbone.

Maureen reached down, undoing Collins' pants and pushed them down the best she could, before Collins ended up taking them off himself, and then took of Maureen's pants, the both of them now lying under the blanket naked, Collins ready and perched over Maureen.

"Just do it…" Maureen quietly said.

Collins nodded, and before they knew it, Collins had his hand over Maureen's mouth trying to keep her quiet since his parents were only downstairs, while Collins tried his best not to moan out loud by gently biting onto the diva's shoulder, as he smoothly and quickly thrust inside of her.

Twenty minutes later they both laid there staring up at the ceiling.

"Wow…" Maureen said. "You're good at this…the best I've ever had…"

Collins couldn't help but smirk, his head turning towards Maureen, his eyes landing on bright brown ones.

"So are you still confused?" Maureen asked.

Collins shook his head. "Nope…pretty sure I'm gay."

Maureen frowned a little, her face full of confusion. "But then how did you get through this…I mean…you just had sex with a girl…and it was good!" A cocky grin soon hit her lips. "It's because I'm hot right? No man gay or straight can resist me!"

Collins chuckled while he climbed out of bed pulling his pants on, while tossing Maureen her clothes. "It's because I was thinking of a guy the entire time…"

Maureen gasped. "How rude!" her feelings however quickly changed into curiosity as she asked, "Does the guy have a name?"

Collins nodded while he pulled his shirt over his head. "You know Angel from math class…him…"

Maureen smirked and nodded. "He's cute! Good taste Collins."

"Thanks." Collins proudly nodded his nervousness and confusion suddenly gone thanks to his best friend Maureen.

"Okay I'm heading home." Maureen said once she was fully dressed. "But since we're sharing secrets I have one to confess."

"What's that?" Collins asked with his famous grin.

"I'm bi." Maureen said with out hesitation. "And you know that girl who is head of the debate team?"

Collins thought back, his mind scanning through people until he figured it out. "Joanne Jefferson?"

Maureen nodded with a smile. "I was thinking of her the whole time!" she then winked and opened the door. "Well see you at school tomorrow!" Bye!"

Collins chuckled and shut the door behind her. "Crazy girl…but I love her…" After all she did confirm a few things for him.


End file.
